


My Ninja Way

by Teriel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Redemption, Slash, Time Travel, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriel/pseuds/Teriel
Summary: But Sasuke asked calmly, his voice trembling slightly, "How…can you say that?" Sasuke looked away from Naruto's face and looked up at the blue sky which was the same colour as Naruto's eyes. It was a beautiful colour filled with warmth. He couldn't bear to look at the emotions Naruto's eyes were showing him. Sasuke already knew the answer to that question.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Sasuke tried to open his eyes, smelling blood and the odour of dust settling down. For an instant, he felt disorientated and could not remember where he was. His shifted trying to move and a sharp pain shot through his right hand feeling as if his nerves were literally on fire. There was no sensation in his right arm, none at all!

"Ahh…" he moaned, his eyelids felt so heavy and any attempts at opening them sent a sharp pain to his head, notifying him of his blatant over-use of the Sharingan. Wait the Sharingan…

"So, you've finally regained consciousness…" Naruto's familiar voice whispered from his left sounding just as pained as he felt. At this Sasuke's eyes opened quickly and widened as all his memories of the past few hours returned. He had used the Kagutsuchi to settle the fight once and for all against Naruto, aiming to kill of course. And Naruto had used a similar jutsu to counter it. The resulting explosion had knocked him out.

It took a few moments for Sasuke to come to the undeniable conclusion of his paralysed state when Naruto spoke again, interrupting his thoughts, "It's just as it looks…" Sasuke turned to the left and saw Naruto's eyes, they weren't gloating as he'd expected. "You and I can't move…we've lost too much blood. We will die here." Naruto stated as if having accepted the fact that they were going to die, his voice very dull and lifeless. This was a trait Naruto’s voice never possessed in all of their interactions. Naruto’s eyes glanced down and Sasuke followed his gaze to the site of gore where their arms should have been. So this is why he couldn’t feel anything.

Although he did feel anger and frustration at Naruto’s words, this was not Naruto’s way, to give up so easily. Although given their current situation it seemed logical. No one around them for miles, at least not anyone he could sense. So, the chances of them receiving help wasn’t very high. He’d only felt like this when it came to Naruto, this mix of emotions swirling within him always resulting in a headache. But that could also be from the severe blood loss and the feeling of his life slipping away. Call him melodramatic but that was what this felt like…mind drifting and head in the clouds. Sasuke wished to die not wanting to live the life of a cripple. In fact he expected death when battling Itachi but as luck would have it, he only murdered his brother the one person who had loved him all these years. Sasuke inhaled sharply to concentrate and bring himself to awareness.

He had to know before he died. He had the chance to ask Naruto a final question that had been burning within throughout the whole war. Naruto the dead-last in the academy, he'd become so powerful to save his precious people and now has wasted his life trying to bring Sasuke back. Sasuke just couldn't understand why, why did he keep trying even when Sasuke had cut all ties with him.

He had to know so he asked, "Why would you do that to yourself…just to get in the way of my plans?" When Naruto didn't reply, he continued, "…I…had the power to kill any and everything that had plunged into darkness." He closed his left eye which contained the Rinnegan, as he could feel the tell-tale signs of blood about to appear. "Everyone I'd ever met, or would ever meet…no matter who it was, would always want to kill me…" Sasuke paused finding it difficult to find the correct words, "…But…not you…in the end, you didn't want to kill me…"

He looked at Naruto with his right eye, willing him to answer or say anything, "After everything that happened…" Now Sasuke became frustrated, words were difficult for him to express and Naruto waiting patiently for him to finish didn’t help. He could still remember those words Naruto had said a few months ago, 'I'm the only one that can take all your hatred…' Naruto had sounded very determined then, now he waited not saying anything, going against his character.

Sasuke was surprised to feel hurt when Naruto didn’t answer, the one time he badly wanted to know and was willing to listen…. nothing.

This was not how he was going to die, with no answers especially after he’d talked himself hoarse, Sasuke raised his voice, "Why did you still concern yourself that much with me?!" The hurt leaked out of his voice making him wince at how weak he sounded.

Sasuke saw Naruto's mouth twitch into a smile and felt annoyance that the bastard was laughing at him.

"You should know by now." Naruto said. But that was it, Sasuke didn't know, simple as that. Naruto must have seen something in his eyes that conveyed his thoughts and suddenly teased dispelling the serious atmosphere, "Now that your body can't move, it seems your mouth is doing a good job of making up for it."

That's it! Sasuke felt indignation rise up within him and couldn't stop himself from blushing. He hoped there were enough bruises and cuts on his face to cover it up. Sasuke replied embarrassed, "Just answer the question!"

"Because we're friends," Naruto said with the uttermost conviction, Sasuke could tell even though Naruto hadn't shouted or raised his voice. He just said it as if he believed with his everything. But Sasuke still wasn't satisfied, how could his former teammate even consider him a friend after all he had done. After all the pain and misery he put Naruto through trying hard to break those ties that just wouldn’t go away.

"You've already said that." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, trying to finally understand where Naruto was coming from, "…But what exactly… does friend mean to you?" He said this tonelessly trying to cover up how socially awkward he actually was. But this was something he desperately wanted to know. Itachi had tried to convey the same message by staying loyal to a village that forced his hand to murder his own clan and family. He had talked about “the will of fire” and how as long as there were many that believed it the village was worth protecting. Naruto was doing the same thing. Sasuke remembered the villagers glaring hatefully at Naruto when they called him “monster” or “demon”. How could Naruto forgive all of that abuse and yet still want to protect said villagers by becoming their Hokage.

Sasuke was startled out of his thoughts when Naruto finally spoke, "Even if you were to ask me to explain it, I honestly don't think I'd really have an answer." Naruto furrowed his brows in thought, "It's just, when I see you carrying that burden and going on about everything the way you do…somehow…" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the pause waiting for Naruto to finish.

"…I just hurt…" This shocked Sasuke so much he felt regret and loss in his heart. How could someone feel so much for another…especially him who had done nothing to deserve it.

Naruto continued staring up not realising Sasuke's shock, "So much pain that…I just can't leave you alone!" He shouted the last part causing more knives to pierce Sasuke's heart at his conviction. Sasuke understood somewhat; it wasn't pity or selfishness that Naruto felt but empathy. Sasuke couldn't believe it he had been wrong all this time thinking all they had was rivalry and jealousy that stemmed from whoever was more powerful. He narrowed his eye in sadness, looking at Naruto in detail closely. Them lying horizontally side by side staring at each other, with a strange intensity was surreal. He'd grown so much, whilst Sasuke had been stuck in the past.

He almost teared up when Naruto again alleviated his sadness by joking, "Though it looks like today we did a good job of getting that pain all over the place, heh." Naruto looked at him and grinned so widely that his eyes crinkled then froze as pain shot through him. "Ow…ow…"

'Still a dobe,' Sasuke thought amused. But then he became serious as he thought of all the things he wanted to say to Naruto now that they were dying. He closed his eye, imagining a younger Naruto, not even ten years old looking lonely and dejected. '…Naruto…I knew that long ago, you always used to be alone. Just like me the one survivor of Uchiha…You were shunned by everyone in the village…'

Sasuke's life flashed through his eyes like many said when you were about to die. He remembered watching Naruto once wondering why he was so noisy and loud. 'You did stupid, foolish things to get punished on purpose…just so anyone would notice you…' Sasuke regretted insulting Naruto for how he acted then, 'When I first saw you like that, I thought you were a worthless good-for- nothing jerk. Just some weakling, who only ever wanted to mess around and play games.'

Sasuke remembered Naruto playing a prank on a gardener by hiding his tools and sticking his tongue out. 'But after always seeing you acting out and getting punished time and time again…somehow it just started to get to me.' Sasuke clenched his remaining hand, gasping as pain shot through but he forced himself continue to explain to Naruto in his thoughts. That he could do even though he couldn't say it out loud.

'At the time I thought…that little by little, your weakness was beginning to seep into me.' At the end of the day Sasuke would notice Naruto's sad smile. 'And from that point, every time I would see you, you would start to get to me more and more.' Sasuke imagined his family, his mother proudly holding him and his father with his hands on Itachi's shoulders. 'When I would see how you were desperate to be connected to other people…it would make me think of my family.'

Sasuke clenched his eyes tightly shut forcing back any tears, 'And some-how… it would make me at ease. But at the same time…I also thought it was weak.' He remembered himself training very hard throwing shuriken repeatedly. 'In order to try and escape from that weakness, I trained…so that I could get revenge on my brother…I wanted to become stronger than he was. In spite of that, I ended up in the same team as you…and once again I was facing the image of my family…' All the missions Sasuke did with Team 7 flashed through his mind, 'Going along with you on missions, with you spouting off about wanting to be Hokage…And you truly wanting to become stronger together with me…I also started to feel that someday I wanted to fight you.'

Sasuke felt exhausted and felt as if he was dreaming as he was able to picture team 7 and the other rookie 9 but carried on with his thoughts. 'And then I began to see the shadow of my family in team 7…that's why… when I would see you suffering…that's right…just like you…I would start hurting.' Sasuke's own thoughts weren't making sense now but he felt he had to give Naruto this reason for why he did what he did even though Naruto wouldn't ever know.

'When I understood your pain, that's the first time I thought of you as a friend. That was when I realised you were always alone. With someone like you around, you felt relieved…you would immediately begin to start talking and then somehow get this feeling of happiness!'

Sasuke never understood how Naruto would get back up again and again after everything he'd gone through. He had been jealous of Naruto's determination and ability to keep trying and succeeding in getting stronger. 'I, who had nothing, finally had some kind of connection…some kind of relationship.'

Sasuke remembered Naruto walking ahead of him, 'You had always walked in front of me…just like my older brother once did…today was no different…' Sasuke accepted his loss and his death as he lost all consciousness. The only thing he regretted now was not telling Naruto all this face to face before everything went quiet. What he didn't see was Naruto's shocked face as he listened to Sasuke's delusional rambles until he passed out.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's still face feeling grief at the words his friend couldn't say out loud to him when aware. They can’t end like this, everything still unresolved. The shinobi war was the last thing on Naruto’s mind as he edged to Sasuke’s side and rolled over ignoring the blinding white pain from his body weight falling on his missing arm. Using his right hand, he poked Sasuke. “Oi…teme! Wake up!”

When that didn’t work after a few tries he slapped Sasuke’s face and instantly those eyes opened and turning to look at Naruto in confusion. “Where….” The Uchiha groaned as pain shot through his very being.

“Ok Sasuke….listen to me….” Naruto placed his available hand on Sasuke’s face. “Breathe…you’ve lost a lot of blood.” 

One of the perks of being a jinchuuriki, was his quickly regenerating blood cells. So, Naruto never suffered blood loss due to his body’s capacity to make more whilst he loses blood. Or something like that, he wasn’t really paying attention when Sakura explained it to him.

Sasuke felt warmth on his face and he realised it was coming from Naruto’s hand. The strange red chakra emanating from Naruto making him more aware of his surroundings. “Uugh…” Sasuke heard Naruto struggle to maintain whatever it was he was doing.

“We managed to survive this battle…” Sasuke said almost with wonder, unaware that he was repeating himself from earlier.

"Nghk…damn it! I still can't move my body a lot!" Naruto whined in a loud voice, he clearly retained some energy from the Kyuubi’s chakra. "I totally wanted to bash you upside the head until I smacked some sense back into you!"

Sasuke couldn't help it, "Ahaa…ahaha…" he chuckled, and looking at Naruto's puzzled expression.

"Wha…What's so funny?" Naruto asked his lips pursed and still in shock at the sight of Sasuke laughing.

Sasuke still smiling fondly glanced at Naruto with his remaining open eye, "Even after ending up like this…you're still ready to fight…"

"Damn fucking straight! I'll take you on anytime...!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke, not actually angry at him. It was nice change seeing Sasuke laugh.

Sasuke winced slightly at the loud tone before replying, "Alright I accept it…" And these words were worth it as Naruto was rendered speechless for once, "This is…my loss."

And Naruto exploded, moving his hand away from Sasuke’s face and regrettably taking away the pleasant warmth "You stupid asshole! This isn't a fight you can win or lose! This is between friends! I said I was going to smack some sense back into you until you woke up! The fight I wanna have comes after that!"

Sasuke winced at the loudness as his eyes were still giving him a massive headache, but he smiled slightly as he closed his eyes. "Hey…Naruto…" Sasuke whispered finding it difficult to take in breaths. He could feel the odd angle of one of his ribs poking uncomfortably giving twinges of pain.

"Yeah?" Naruto's voice quietened as he noticed Sasuke's painful breathing.

Sasuke continued breathlessly, "I've…come to accept you…," he paused to take in a few breaths, "If I die here…then that eternal destiny that the sage of the six paths talked about ends as well, doesn't it…?"

Sasuke didn't notice Naruto's eyes sadden and narrow, "This could also be a kind of revolution. The infinite Tsukuyomi will dispel after I die…then you can take my left eye and transplant it into Kakashi…" Sasuke felt as if his own time was running out, "I…want to settle all my debts with my own body…" It was the least he could do after everything he'd done to Itachi’s village and his teammates.

Sasuke opened his right eye again, as Naruto started to argue, "If you die…don't think that by dying anything will ever be settled."

Sasuke let Naruto's concerned and angry voice wash over him. "If you're planning to die, then why don't you work together with me, who's living instead?" A second chance?

Naruto's eyes had that shine of determination again, "What I want to do is going to take the cooperation of all shinobi everywhere. And, of course, that includes you."

Sasuke understood what Naruto wanted so he said, "Even if I think well of you, I won’t be able to accept anyone else." And that was the truth; the only person he remotely cared for was Naruto even though he didn't show it.

Naruto erupted with his frustrated tones again, "Damn you! Just go ahead, try and give me more of your babbling bullshit! I'll kick your ass all over the place again!" Naruto's voice was hoarse by the time he finished.

Sasuke asked, "What if I end up opposing you again?" He genuinely wanted to know what Naruto would do.

Naruto replied quickly to that, "Then I'll stop you again. But you wouldn't do that anymore." Naruto said the last part with absolute certainty and paused waiting for Sasuke's rebuff.

But Sasuke asked calmly, his voice trembling and composure finally breaking, "How…can you say that?" Sasuke looked away from Naruto's face and looked up at the blue sky which was the same colour as Naruto's eyes. It was a beautiful colour filled with warmth. He couldn't bear to look at the emotions Naruto's eyes were showing him. Sasuke already knew the answer to that question but he asked anyway, wanting Naruto to say it once more.

Naruto replied loudly, "I'm not gonna keep repeating myself to you!"

And Naruto sighed in fond exasperation, "Jeez! You still don't get it…?" He paused and put on a fake stuck up tone of voice as he replied knowing it'd piss Sasuke off, "Well, I guess it can't be helped …you were always pretty exceptionally stupid, after all…"

Naruto looked a Sasuke wanting to elicit another smile from his joke but Sasuke was looking away up at the sky, his breathing loud. Naruto looked in silence, his eyes narrowed; waiting for Sasuke to reply with an insult when he saw tears drip down from his left eye. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise at the display of Sasuke's uncontrollable emotions, first laughter and now tears. Maybe he'd gone too far…?

But then he heard Sasuke gasp and say with a choked voice, "Shut…it…usuratonkachi." And Naruto smiled.

God knows how many hours later it was but Naruto was worried, no one had shown up. Kakashi-sensei and Sakura were the only ones not in the infinite Tsukuyomi and they would have found them by now, what if something had happened. Oh wait, he remembered Sasuke also putting Sakura-chan in a genjutsu. So only Kakashi-sensei was left, but he had severe chakra exhaustion so Naruto doubted their sensei would be able to get here on time to save their lives. He hoped Sakura-chan was alright.

But he had another problem to take care of first…Sasuke. The Uchiha was still in tears, shivering and panting his breaths coming out in gasps. Naruto had tried to offer words of comfort and shouted words of anger but Sasuke had shrugged it all off and continued his silence. Then Sasuke suddenly started coughing up blood and Naruto had never felt so helpless, unable to move. He didn't think Sasuke could last much longer after he witnessed the coughing.

"Shit!" Naruto shouted, frustrated at everything, he'd finally redeemed Sasuke only for them to die so soon after. His limbs had some mobility returning to them but only due to Kurama's almost non-existent chakra.

'Think again brat!' Naruto heard in his head.

'Kurama!' Naruto exclaimed happily despite all the pain, 'You're still alive!'

'Of course, gaki, I'm not going out that quickly, although just about…' Naruto listened, 'I have a plan….'

Naruto thought quickly, 'Great! So we can get out of here?'

Kurama paused before explaining, ‘I can send you both back, back to a time where there was no war. I don’t know if this will work but in theory it should. I am also dying because you are brat. Using the last of my chakra with the Rinnegan should make a crack in the dimensions of space and time.’

It seemed too good to be true, ‘You mean like going back in time?’ Naruto thought hard…. that means they could prevent this war from ever happening! He could save Jiji, pervy-sage, Neji….and countless others from dying. Naruto knew his thoughts were taking a selfish turn. But this seemed like their only option…who knows…Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan may have died too. ‘Ok Kurama lets do this….’

'I need to make contact with the Uchiha brat and his Rinnegan for it to work,' Kurama said with finality.

'Alright! Let's do it!' Naruto felt hopeful, 'You need to talk to Sasuke right?'

'Since you are both out of chakra you need to touch the Uchiha brat and let me take control,' and the Kyuubi went silent after that.

"Yosh!" Naruto shouted out loud out of nowhere imitating Lee, which startled Sasuke so badly that he looked at Naruto.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked his voice cracking still not looking at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's face and couldn't help but snicker at the embarrassed blush Sasuke was trying and failing badly to suppress. "Kurama has a plan, but he wants to talk to you."

"Dobe if you haven't noticed I don't have much chakra left to use the Sharingan." Sasuke winced in pain and at the fact he couldn't do anything.

"That doesn't matter! Kurama said we both just need to touch each other and I just need to look at your Rinnegan.”

"Naruto…" Sasuke's voice whispered bordering on defeat, "…I can't…" But before he could finish Naruto shouted, "Don't give up now bastard, just when I got you back!" Sasuke felt tears prick his eyes again.

“Kurama is going to send us back in time to when everything was peaceful! We can stop this war from ever happening teme!” Naruto shuffled closer to Sasuke placing his hand on Sasuke’s chin and tilting his face towards him.

Sasuke looked up; he was very close to Naruto, their breaths mingling and noses bumping awkwardly. Naruto still had his eyes closed still recovering from the pain of the movement. “What do you mean…? How is that possible?” Sasuke struggled to breathe…. gasping in pain. Naruto explained quick as he could, seeing as they were running out of time quickly. Of course, the Rinnegan’s power was hardly explored as it was quite difficult to achieve, who knew what it was capable of. Sasuke was willing to take any chance now so he nodded at Naruto conveying his acceptance of this ridiculous plan.

And with that Naruto’s eyes flicked red and it wasn’t Naruto but Kyuubi that stared through them.

At the expected look Sasuke opened his Rinnegan eye with difficulty feeling blood drip form his eyes. "Hn…" He grunted and quickly looked at Naruto who had the nine-tailed fox’s chakra enveloping them both in the well heard of fox’s cloak.

Kurama's chakra rose up like a swirling inferno and everything froze as Sasuke lost all sense of perception as if he was being pulled into a genjutsu. Then everything went black.

 

 


	2. They Made It!

Sasuke breathed in a huge cloud of dust and sneezed. And this was how he found himself face down in the dirt, with the familiar stinging feeling of senbon sticking into him. Awareness rushed over him as if he’d plunged into ice cold water. Looking up, his reflection in the faux Hunter-nin’s ice mirrors arranged in a dome shape started back at him. This place! Pushing himself up Sasuke got up wincing in effort, staring at his much smaller child’s hands he looked up in shock at a small Naruto. Whatever the Kyuubi had done, it had worked! 

They were in the past…. actually, in the past. 

Speak of achieving the unachievable…only Naruto could manage something so impossible in nature. Before he got lost in the possibilities of how this happened, Sasuke quickly assessed the situation. Believing he had chakra exhaustion Sasuke tried activating his Sharingan and was surprised when it did. This younger body still had some chakra reserves yet, unlike his dying body moments ago. The Sharingan enhanced his sight, allowing him to perceive any small movement.

The masked hunter-nin was flickering in an out of the mirror taunting the small Naruto making him angry, a tactic that was clearly working for the ninja. The ninja jumped out of the mirror behind Naruto and slashed at his arm before jumping back into the mirror, he wasn’t really aiming at Naruto to kill it seemed. 

Just as Sasuke was about to jump in to intercept another attack, a blast of orange flaming chakra erupted from Naruto and outwards. Sasuke was taken off his feet and thrown several meters backwards, as well as their hunter-nin. All at once and suddenly the icy dome prison smashed into thousands of pieces. The pieces making a clattering sound as if someone had just smashed glass and allowed it to fall to the ground. The sun reflected off of them making the pieces of ice look like the expensive jewelry his mother had owned a long time ago. The mist surrounding them disappeared when the nine-tails’ chakra came into direct contact. The ringing in his head subsided somewhat and Sasuke just managed to see Naruto smash their hunter-nin’s mask sending him flying. The mask shattering into several pieces just like the ice dome seconds ago. And Sasuke fervently hoped Naruto had come back with him.

Sasuke only knew too well about Naruto’s monster speed in his Kyuubi form. Even the Sharingan had a difficult time keeping up with it. Wincing in pain again, Sasuke got up from the ground for the second time, quickly and efficiently pulling the senbon out of his body. Feeling more chakra rush into him Sasuke realised they had been blocking his chakra points. By this time Naruto had started to pummel into the no longer masked but beautiful hunter-nin. Whatever the pretty boy tried to say was drowned out again and again by Naruto kicking and punching him almost animalistic in his actions. The red chakra swirled and lashed around clearing the atmosphere of the mist. 

Then almost suddenly Naruto stopped and stood very still almost as if he was trying to enter sage mode. Shaking his head from side to side, Naruto’s eyes widened in surprise as he looked at his small hands and said, “No way…” Naruto looked at the hunter-nin, “Haku you’re alive!” Sasuke almost face palmed at the idiocy. So Sasuke took this chance to body flicker behind this Haku and knock him out effectively targeting the point near his jugular. He caught the hunter-nin before he hit the ground, gently placing him on the ground. After all, this boy had once also been a victim to scheming politics. Sasuke remembered from last time, that this boy was also the last of his kin, and therefore he didn’t deserve to die.

“Naruto…shut up.” He said quietly, “It’s best if we keep this to ourselves! Don’t let Kakashi or Sakura find out we are not who we say we are.” Keeping this to themselves was the best form of action, in case Kakashi believed them to be imposters and proceeded to ship them to Konoha’s dreaded TI unit. 

Naruto nodded in agreement but he still stared at Sasuke in wonder, his shock at their impromptu time travel dimension hopping working, still evident, “Woah…Sasuke you look like a girl!” And the blonde ninja chuckled unable to hold in his hands holding his stomach. 

“Usuratonkachi…shut it and focus!” Sasuke wanted to chidori this bastard into nothingness but he restrained himself with effort. So instead he grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt and shook him for a good measure. Feeling gazes on them, both Sasuke and Naruto realised in their arguing, that the mist had cleared. And the gazes of their sensei, teammate and enemy were all looking at them in shock. Kakashi’s eyes were narrowed and calculating while he stared at Naruto. Wait…Naruto still had the Kyuubi’s cloak enveloping him. And the malicious chakra had not harmed Sasuke.

“Well…what do you know….” Zabuza looked on bitterly at the collapsed Haku, “A bunch of no good genin managed to defeat him after all. He was a good for nothing tool.” 

Sasuke felt Naruto’s anger from a mile away as the blonde restrained himself from defending his once upon a time friend, “YOU BASTARD!” Sasuke held on tighter to the blonde’s shirt hoping he wouldn’t face the consequences of Kyuubi’s now swirling chakra. “HE WAS NEVER A TOOL! HE LOVED YOU! AND HE GAVE UP HIS LIFE FOR YOU!” Zabuza and Kakashi both looked confused at Naruto, never mind that they were supposed to be fighting a battle.

“Naruto…calm down…Haku is still alive,” Sasuke whispered, “This is not the past. We can change it. Haku is still alive. Calm…you usuratonkachi.” Sasuke felt Naruto’s body become less high-strung from his words. 

“What I meant was…HAKU would have died for you!” Naruto clenched his fists, “He is your friend, and true shinobi never abandon their friends!” Naruto continued, “Those that do are worse than scum!” Kakashi’s eyes widened at Naruto’s words but he still looked worried that the Kyuubi’s chakra was manifesting like this; his Sharingan scrutinized Naruto. Sakura still stood protectively in front of Tazuna, her kunai hand shaking from all the killing intent. She flinched every time Naruto spoke. Sasuke remembered the powerful woman Sakura would become, and comparing that version to this child was pathetic. He just hoped Sakura would become stronger quicker this time, well with their help it wouldn’t pose too much of a problem. 

“Shut it brat…there is still a lot you need to learn about the shinobi world.” With that Zabuza lifted his sword ready to finish this. But before he could Naruto vanished and appeared behind the mist-nin, and a powerful punch enhanced by the Kyuubi was enough to send him flying. Naruto having over-powered that shunshin, felt flat on his face 

Somewhere behind him Sasuke knew Kakashi and Zabuza, one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, were battling. Sakura was also nearby in front of Tazuna, staring horrified at Naruto’s transformation. Her kunai hand shook as the Kyuubi’s killer intent washed over her. Kakashi was also a little worried since he watched the Kyuubi’s chakra envelope Naruto, a tail forming behind him. Even Zabuza paused for a moment watching the spectacle. Kakashi took advantage of the pause and prepared hand seals for the chidori, all the while thinking, ‘I must finish this quickly and stop Naruto before the whole village burns down.’

Sasuke thought it was glorious, the shocked faces and the raw power he could feel. Although he did know if any more tails formed they would be in danger. Sasuke remembered now, “Haku,” that was his name. he had died a tool for the missing ninja last time. 

The mist had completely cleared there was the sound of crackling lightening almost like the chirping of multiple birds. Sasuke noticed that Haku noticed. To prevent history from repeating Taking a risk, Sasuke shunshined very quickly and quickly knocked out Haku before he could be a martyr for his mentor. Haku did not deserve to die for his master. Hearing growling behind him, Sasuke grabbed Haku and brought him to Sakura in moments quickly shouting, “Protect him!!” Sakura nodded in fear lips trembling and Sasuke went to Naruto. He could tell Naruto was fighting for control as his body didn’t seem to know what to do. One moment he’d try to move in one direction but instead turns into another direction. 

Sasuke saw Kakashi plunge the chidori right through Zabuza’s heart and the smell of burnt flesh reached his nose. The small distraction was enough to almost cost his life. Naruto jumped on top of him and roared. The trees and the ground shook. The red chakra burnt Sasuke’s skin when he came in contact with it. Faintly Sasuke heard Sakura scream, “SASUKE!! RUN!”

“Naruto! Stop, you don’t know what you are doing!” Sasuke shouted at Naruto, trying to get some sense into him. Not following the wise advice, Sasuke didn’t try to escape. Naruto wasn’t doing anything harmful intentionally, just sniffing and growling. The chakra ears had completed forming and he had never looked more like a fox. Especially with the darkened whiskers and red slit eyes. For a second Sasuke considered the possibility of the fox plotting to get free and sending itself back rather than Naruto… He really hoped he wasn’t right. 

So, he tried again, “I’m your friend,” he said quietly, “You said I was one of your most precious people who you would protect!”

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke observed Kakashi sneaking stealthily closer, not making any sudden movements so that Naruto wouldn’t harm him in a sudden fit of anger. 

Sasuke said even more quietly, “You asked me to live for you…don’t go back on that now. Not when we’ve been given a second chance.” It seemed like it was working, the Kyuubi’s chakra no longer burned so badly. However, all his efforts were ruined when he heard lots of grunting and marching. How stupid could someone be?!

Gato and his men had arrived. 

“Hahaha! How worthless are you ninja? Defeated so easily!” The tactless man continued forward in glee unaware of the sudden danger lurking out of his view. “Children playing ninja…how pathetic.”

With that Sasuke was freed as Naruto in all his one tailed fury appeared behind Gato and used his tail to throw Gato forwards. All the men paused in fear at the sight of the blonde ninja. Fox-Naruto waited head tilted to the side, truly like an animal.

As soon as Gato pushed himself to his feet, Naruto disappeared and appeared in front of the man on all fours, the ground cracking underneath his feet. Sasuke knew Gato was about to get what he deserved and worse. Kakashi shouted, “NARUTO!” Just as a fox-Naruto plunged his directly into Gato’s chest. It looked as if he was grabbing something, smirking a truly evil smile, Naruto pulled out the man’s heart. Blood splattered everywhere showered Gato’s men in blood. The jinchuuriki sniffed at the heart before judging it worthless and chucking it off the bridge. Gato’s mangled body lay at his feet. 

One clueless idiot ran forward and stabbed Naruto’s shoulder with a cleaver, shouting in success “Die demon!”. But looked horrified when the knife fell out of the wound and the skin reformed. Naruto grabbed the man by the throat. Another man was about to attack him when Sasuke decided enough was enough. Gato should have been an example enough for most of these men. While Kakashi used a jutsu that trapped Naruto to the ground, Sasuke picked three of the senbon he had drawn out of his body and flashed forward killing a man by stabbing right through his throat. Using the other two he did the same with two of the other men. A fourth he didn’t have a senbon for, so used his hand applied a little bit of chakra and shoved it through his chest, definitely a cleaner way of killing than Naruto’s had been. It seemed the men were finally starting to get the point as most of them turned tail, dropped their weapons and ran. 

Sasuke moved away from the dead men and shunshined to where Kakashi was trying to calm the Kyuubi. “Naruto! Snap out of it!” Fox-Naruto seemed to recognise them as allies as he didn’t attack them. As soon as Sasuke came closer Naruto calmed even more but started to sniff him. Sasuke moved even closer ignoring Kakashi’s warning of “Don’t get too close.” 

Sasuke knew for sure that Naruto was still in there, be it from his world or from this when he saw the red eyes flickering between blue and red before settling on blue. He moved closer and raised a hand and Naruto’s fox cloaked hand raised too to meet his. As soon as they touched palms the red chakra started to dissipate leaving Naruto with burnt red skin. When the blonde was about to collapse Sasuke grabbed an arm and draped it over his shoulder murmuring, “Naruto…we made it…”  
“I’m glad Sasuke…” Naruto said exhaustedly and in regret at the mass destruction he’d caused. Sasuke felt relief that Naruto recognized the double meaning he was intending. Kakashi came to the other side of Naruto helping support the boys. 

“Naruto…” Their sensei murmured quietly, “You know they’ll require an explanation.” They inched towards the terrified but relieved Sakura, unconscious Haku and the contemplative Tazuna. “It’s up to you completely Naruto, what you decide to tell them. But Naruto, you need to decide now.”

Kakashi was insistent, crouching in front of Naruto, moving his hands as if appearing to check Naruto and Sasuke over for wounds. He probably actually was.

Naruto for once had none of his light, cheery attitude, “I want to tell them Sensei.” Naruto clenched his hand into a fist and Sasuke could feel his shoulders tighten. Sasuke gripped Naruto tighter to support him. 

“Are you very sure?” Kakashi enquired, for once his tone of voice not aloof, but serious and contemplative

Naruto smiled a grim smile that shouldn’t belong on a person his age, “I think it’s about time, we need to trust each other if we actually want to work on this teamwork stuff. And that means sharing our secrets!” 

Kakashi looked surprised at this mature revelation from Naruto and Sasuke had to suppress a smirk. Naruto had done a lot of growing up when he’d abducted the village. Kakashi nodded at Naruto in confirmation and turned to Sasuke, “Maa…Sasuke-chan,” Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch in an irritated fashion at the sudden nickname, “Congratulations!” 

Sasuke just said “Hnn…” and looked away getting what Kakashi was talking about. He was actually quite frustrated that he didn’t retain the Rinnegan or Mangekyou Sharingan. 

“Yeah well done on the Sharingan teme!” Naruto said loudly smiling past his exhaustion and both of them caught each other’s eyes and looked away. Anyone noticing this interaction would have thought they shared an inside joke. 

‘Interesting…’ Kakashi thought, ‘They seem closer…and Sasuke doesn’t seem that affected from what happened. Maybe he is just good at hiding it…damned Uchihas and their blatant disregard for emotion…except that one Uchiha.’ Kakashi rolled his eyes at the whole lot of them and moved on past lonely thoughts that were best left alone.

When they reached the other trio, Sakura jumped and hugged all three, relieved tears streaming down her face. Kakashi placed a hand on her head slightly ruffling the bright pink hair in comfort. They made one hell of a team. Kakashi looked at Tazuna and his team before speaking, “Zabuza-san had a change of heart and killed Gato and some of his lackeys before dying from his injuries fighting me.”

“What?” “HUH?” That was Tazuna and Sakura respectively as they stared confused at Kakashi. Sasuke nodded in understanding, they needed to keep as much of this under wraps as much possible. If anything, to keep Naruto and his little fox problem an S class secret. They couldn’t get word out that Konoha had a powerful Jinchuuriki for their protection. But Sasuke wondered…since how long ago did Akatsuki start hunting them…. they needed to quickly plan accordingly for that. Looking at his extra weight, Naruto’s cheerful smile was missing as he just stared at the ground looking mildly uncomfortable.

Kakashi repeated, “Understood? That is what happened and it will remain that way to anyone other than us!” His commanding tone had everyone standing a little straighter and nodding in agreement when Kakashi continued, “Everything will be explained later.” 

It was just in time too when there was the sound of ruckus and metal clanging as many villagers carrying farming essentials as weapons stormed the bridge with little Inari at the lead. The angry shouting and muttering ceased when they realised there was no opposition. “That’s Gato’s body!” Someone pointed. Another exclaimed in surprise and happiness! “We can build our bridge!”

Inari also grinned brightly dimples forming in his cheeks, “Naruto! You and your team beat Gato! Like you said you would! I believed in you!” Then Sasuke had to blink at the comical sight of both Naruto and Inari as they hugged each other with tears streaming down their face. When the villagers congratulated Kakashi and the rest of team 7 asking for details, Kakashi repeated their cover story and Tazuna confirmed it making it believable. Zabuza had somewhat been forgiven by the villagers after that.

Sakura glanced frantically between Naruto and Sasuke, then at their Sensei. When crowding over finally became too much, Tazuna took pity on them and said, “Let our heroes rest for now eh? Plenty of time to celebrate after!” The villagers clapped hands on shoulders and shouted thanks at them as they walked past. Kakashi had slung the unconscious Haku’s body over his shoulder and sealed Zabuza along with his weapon into a specialized scroll and caught up with the others. Sasuke still supported Naruto as they limped all the way to Tazuna’s house.


End file.
